Goblin's Dream
by BloodHoarder
Summary: True Heir to the throne of Fey, the Goblin King plans to reclaim his rightful place and to snare the Fey prince as his own. I do not own Naruto.  Sasuke x Naruto. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The spread of darkness begins as a barely audible whisper amongst any nation, kingdom, or realm.

Slowly it builds, first nothing more than an isolated event, that of a drunken tale of an unfortunate survivor of a terrible mishap. Perhaps it is just a deranged rambling of a man drenched in the sorrows of his untimely misfortune.

But as the days begin to merge into weeks, and the weeks into months, that barely audible whisper that was laughed at mercilessly, becomes a much louder murmur.

Now the tales of horrendous acts and of despicable horrors seems much more realistic to the small villages, towns and cities that litter the outskirts of a great nation.

Though the skeptics remark that it is just a way for the people to be controlled through fear tactics, they wonder deep in their bitter hearts if now is not the time to worry.

The shady murmurs quickly transgress into something more than shallow talks between the people. It becomes a way of life for them, in the eye witness reports of that give detailed and often times gruesome accounts of women and children killed for sport, and of the men used for labor and games made for sick amusement.

The cynics that once cast their doubt at the rumors, shake their heads in despair, for they know, that the life they once had will never be the same.

The Fey were no exception to this rule. Though they were considered the "chosen children" of the immortal realm, they were a fickle and more times than not, a deadly overbearing lot. Their pride was legendary, as were their arrogance and vanity. Created by the heavens and earth, they were meant to give guidance and nurturing care to the other childlike races, but they fell to quickly to greed and hatred.

It was considered many times, by many different peoples, that it was unfortunate that so many of the Fey were rotten to the core. They showed no sense of compassion or love for any, who were not of Fey birth. They were bitter, cold, harsh, and bigoted.

The Fey were a very defined people. One was easily recognized as a Fey by features alone. And the strong will to use magic, as well. They always wore their hair long and flowing, chins were pointed, noses were shaped in aquilline aristocracy, while eyes were large and luminous, ranging from all colors of the prismatic nature. There were reds, yellows, violets, blues, greens, etc. Slender, and elegant, they ruled in dominance over their entire realm. But all good things must come to an end, and so are story begins.

King Oberron was the reigning king of the realm. He was a generous man, or had been until he married the gorgeous Titania. His home which had been filled with laughter and joy, became a place seeded with wickedness and corruption.

It all began with the new queen's reign. Nasty to all around her, it was often times questioned as to what the good King saw in her. In this night particular, it was once again brought up when a unlucky brownie servant girl, accidentally spilt a peach nectarine wine. The Queen flew into a blind rage, cursing and being crude, spewing vulgarites from her foul mouth.

King Oberron sidled out of the ballroom in distaste. He kept trying to defend her behaviour to his court and council, but he couldn't even deny it to himself that she wasn't as graceful and demure as he once thought she was. In fact, he was sure that was a ploy to get him to marry her. Too bad he held the belief that once married, you were to be remained married. Divorce was not an option.

Sighing deeply troubled by the mistakes that he had made. He walked to a small alcove balcony, and was held in a beguiling sight.

Moonlight shrouded the entire marbled balcony in a silvery light, as the rays danced in and out of the whispery clouds. There standing was a black haired beauty. She was twirling a camillia lilly in between her fingertips, while gazing out at the moon in a forlorn manner. Enchanted beyond reason the king stepped forward and disrupted the etheral beauty's self contemplation. This is the one mistake in which the King paid for so many times in the upcoming years.

Twenty seven years later.

Cerulean eyes watched intently as the court proceedings began to take place. A small family of winged fairies had been refusing to pay the high tithes of the kingdom, and were now being sentenced. Most of the court were in favor of the wicked Queen's solution. She believed that the family shoud be sentenced to slavery, well the men anyway, the women could be used for other...uses.

Her opponent in the matter was an older Fey by the name of Jirayia. He felt that the family should work until the debt was paid off and then they could continue on with their lives. Unfortunately only one other agreed with him.

Naruto was disgusted by the court of Fae-lian, which was the official name of the court and council of the Fey kingdom. He didn't believe in the high taxes or the way his people were treated. Naruto was the only child by the King Oberron, though the Queen was not his mother.

He was slender like most. Etheral and sweet by nature, he was considered an anomaly by most of the other Fey that inhabited the country. Unlike most, Naruto freely gave his love and generosity to others. Gentle and kind, he was the epitome of what a true Fey should be like.

Blue eyes dominated a slightly round face while, three scars hugged each of his cheeks. A small upturned nose graced his lovely face, as well as voluptuous pink lips. He was a half breed Fey which is why he was so much smaller than most. Standing at five foot two inches, he barely reached the chest of an average adult Fey. Blonde hair fell out in wavy spikes across his face and head.

He quickly turned away from the proceedings with disdain. He preferred not to see the outcome of this matter, knowing how it would end, much to his dismay. Whatever the Queen wanted, she eventually got. Although, much to her dismay, she could not sway the King to get rid of Naruto. Though he was considered the King's only child, in truth he was adopted, not that many if any knew that fact. Which is why Titania wanted him gone. Nobody knew for certain if the Queen had actually conceived any progeny, but many speculated that she was barren which was considered a weakness in the eyes of many.

Walking outside Naruto became aware of two things. One, screams and shouts could be heard, and two, he was standing infront of a very tale, very pale man.

Sasuke gave the signal, and his men began to attack and infiltrate the kingdom. Not that it was hard by any means. It was apparent that guarding the castle wasn't considered a priority. Which only served to make the raven haired man's job that much easier. Smirking in succes when they made it with little effort, and no alarm was sounded he proceeded forward, when out stepped a breath taking sight.

White robes clinged to a slender, yet curvaceous body, while blonde hair haloed a sweet, gentle face. No doubt about this child being a Fey, though he didn't have the dusual pointed features.

Shaking his head in order to dislodge the thoughts that were clouding his mind, he quickly whispered a sleep spell, and watched as the (boy?) closed his eyes slowly and fell gracefully to the floor. Or would have if Sasuke hadn't grabbed before his head hit the ground.

Signalling one of his men to carry the blonde, he would deal with him later, he pressed forward to the room he knew was meup ahead.

Rushing into the opulent room, his men quickly overpowered the Fey people.

Stepping forward he commanded the eyes of everyone upon him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have come to claim this kingdom as my own. The pathetic attempt in guarding this place has left you at my mercy." The raven gave a wicked smirk that dared anyone to defy him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Came a screeching cry from the red headed queen. "This is my kingdom and my people. You have no right to barge in here and demand that I hand over my country to you!" The foolish woman stood up and walked confidentally up to the raven, thinking that she could seduce him with her unnatural beauty.

Finally she stood face to face with the man that had the audacity to claim her country as his own, and was promptly slapped with enough force to send her sprawling on the ground.

Picking her up by grabbing her harshly by the throat the raven gave her an unholy look.

"Do not presume to question me woman. I am rightfully the heir to this throne. For I am the true son to your...wretched king." Sasuke delievered in an altogether too calm voice.

Stepping forward Jirayia asked without fear in his voice, "How can you prove this son?" The man's dark eyes watched patiently at the raven haired man, waiting for the answer that could change the path of the kingdom and those surrounding it

Lifting the sleeve of his leather tunic, Sasuke showed the white haired Fey the unmistakable crest of the King. Only the true heir of the King would have the mark of the five elements, a symbol of the heavens, appear on his flesh.

Naruto awoke in a slightly groggy manner. He vaguely recalled walking out of the courtroom and fainting. Though he could have sworn he felt someone grab him before he had hit the ground.

Looking around he noticed that he had been carried into what appeared to be a tent. Funny, there weren't any tents around the castle grounds.

"Ah...I see you are awake. I will alert Master Sasuke to join you momentarily." A sickly sweet voice murmured to the shocked blonde.

He turned swiftly around to see who had spoken to him, but was only greeted with a fleeting back.

Naruto noticed that the bed on which he was sleeping had black sheets and a crest with a red and white fan on it. In fact most of the furniture had the same exact symbol on it. Freaking out slightly the small blonde was scrambling to get out of the bed when the tent suddenly flapped open. And in stepped the most breathtaking man that Naruto had ever seen, and behind him, Naruto's godfather.

Jirayia looked at the blonde in a piting manner. The blonde was going to be in for quite a shock.

"Naruto," Jirayia began, "How are you feeling?"

"Um...fine?" The blonde answered a puzzled look crossing his face. "Is something the matter Jirayia? You look awfully pale? Have you been spying on Lady Tsunade again?"

"No...no...nothing like that. Naruto I have some bad news. You see...um...well..." The elder man stuttered out.

"What you're godfather is trying to say, is that tomorrow evening, you will be married...To me."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto could not believe what he had just heard. This imposing man, nay, conquerer had told him that they would be married. Not only was it highly improbable, them being two males, it was also inconceivable. Naruto was raised to believe that he would marry the woman his father picked. Not some stern cold featured man who barely eyed him with civility,

Taking a steady breath, Naruto opened his mouth to gently refuse the man when he was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Naruto, before you say anything, there are a few things that you need to know. While you have been knocked out for a few hours, things have managed to become topsy turvy. You see, your father and your mother are no longer the ruling forces of this great nation." The elder stopped to stare off into space. Even he was amazed by what had happened shortly.

It would seem that years ago, King Oberron had committed the only act of adulterey that he ever would. It had been a goblin maiden. Goblin Maidens were gorgeous creatures. Many depicted them to be vile, ugly creatures without hearts. Though in truth it was merely a misconception. They were hardly vile or vulgar as some the would believe, they were just fierce in their lives and convictions. They fought brutally and some even reveled in the destruction of others, but for the most part they were a good people.

The lovely woman was of noble and royal class. Actually in reality, she was the remaining Princess of the Goblin King. She was a beautiful being with elegance and eloquence. It was no wonder the king had betrayed his spiteful wife. Though they spent one night in passionate repose, the king woke up the next morning in a cold bed alone.

Nine months later, the beautiful princess died giving birth to a child. A young baby boy, the only son the King ever conceived. And the only rightful heir to the throne.

In the land of Fey, each King or Queen is given a certain amount of time to rule. Now there were and are some exceptions, that being if the King or Queen are barren from children, the child dies and so forth. When the child felt ready he would begin to invoke the right of "Serene Transition", meaning that the flow of power would change over from the parent to the child.

Sasuke learned of his parentage from a conversation he heard from his grandfather and his advisor and began to study the fey and their laws. Disgusted by what he read he was enraged at the way the fey abused their power. As soon as he felt ready enough, and with the relunctant help form his grandfather, he invoked his right, causing the king to weaken dramatically, which in turn lead to even more corruption by Queen Titania,

Naruto, flabbergasted looked at Jirayia. "How can that have happened Elder Sage?" He asked the weary councilman.

"I believe I could explain this to him alone." Sasuke told the other as he quietly listened to the two talk before him. "It is my right to do so." He haughtily told Jirayia before he could utter his protest.

"As you wish your Majesty." The older fey stiffly told the raven before he swept out of the opulant room. Looking back only once, he bestowed upon the gentle blonde, a sad and apologetic smile. This was going to be rough for Naruto. But he felt that it could also be a blessing and a disguise, for though Jirayia was not overly fond of Sasuke, he believed he was exactly what this kingdom needed.

The raven stalked forward until he was close enough to touch Naruto. Standing he silently studied the nervous blonde. His cerulean eyes were what drew Sasuke to him. They were so openly honest and gentle, something he never could have believed would be found in the eyes of any fey.

Naruto could feel the obsidian eyes studing him. It was unnerving, even more so than being in a formal dinner with the red haired witch that he called Queen and mother, and somehow that scared Naruto. It also brought buttreflies and heat to permeate his body as well. When Sasuke next spoke it brought goosebumps and shivers to Naruto's flesh.

"I do not have time to court or to woo someone, What I need is someone who has been trained as a chattel, a second half sort of speak, who knows how to be domestic, someone who knows this kingdom and its people, someone who can be a representative to this realm. " Sasuke did not find the need to mince words or to sugar coat what needed to be said. He wanted no complications to arise from this situation.

Naruto, once again, openly gaped at the other. He could not believe what was being said. It was ridiculous. Like he would marry for anything other than love. And it was obvious when he spoke to Sasuke what his intentions were.

"LIke hell Teme. I am not chattel, I am not a trollop, I do not feel the need to marry you, and for damn sure do I not love you. I will marry for nothing less than true love, so go hang!" His cheeks flushed with anger, he made a beguiling sight to the bemused raven.

"Oh so you bite? I wondered if you were truly as tame as you let others believe." Sasuke grinned wickedly. "Did you forget so suddenly who I am? I am your new king and you will do what I say, when I say. If I say you're chattel, then your chattel. If I say you are to act the harlot in my company, then you will damn sure act like a harlot in my company. And when I say you will marry me...Be rest assured, YOU WILL MARRY ME!" The last bit of the statement wasn't screamed but it was the pure power behind the hissed statement that had Naruto up and jumping for the door.

Now Naruto was no coward, but this man absolutely scared the living hell out of him, and he found that another minute in his company was not worth it. Racing towards the door he was jerked back against a tight muscular chest.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Sasuke coldly whispered in the struggling blonde's ear.

"Away from you Teme!" Naruto screeched, hopelessly trying desperately to get out of the strong raven's arms.

Sasuke gripped the blonde by the waist with one steely arm, while using his other free arm and hand to obtain both of Naruto's flailing hands in his own hand. Swinging him he pressed him firmly to the bed which Naruto abruptly vacate and pinned him down.

Leaning closer so that Naruto could clearly see the dangerous glint in his eye, he whispered quitely and in a firm voice that brooked no arguments, "We can do this the easy way Naruto, or we can do this the hard way. Let me clarify which each means, easy way, you simply say yes, we marry later tonight in a private ceremony, few witneses, and Jirayia doing the binding ritual, or we can do this the hard way, I blackmail you by telling you that I will have Jiraiya locked away in prison until you accept. Now what will it be Naruto?" The raven sternly looked down at the blonde.

God, was he gorgeous when he was spluttering in rage and anger. His eyes flashed a dangerous mixture of blue and red, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his fangs became elongated.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was. After having a long discussion with Jiraya over who Naruto was, he found out a great many things. The most surprising coming from the fact thtat Naruto had sealed in him the Kyubbi, Spirit Goddess of the Hunt. She was a cunning creature, one prone to quick anger and destruction, which is one of the reasons she was sealed. Not only was he fey, he was a spirit holder. Sasuke knew if he could coherece Naruto onto his side he would be indestructible. All he had to do was convince the blonde. Looked like he would have to try harder.

Naruto, even with the Kyubbi's strength roaring through his veins, could not lift the sinewy raven off of him. He bucked and turned, twisted and jerked, but nothing seemed to move him. Finally once his anger, and energy was spent, did he lean back against the bed. Lowering his head dejectedly he knew he had no other choice.

"I accept your proposal."

Hours later.

Naruto nervously walked beside his new husband and king. The marriage ceremony had a lot more people show up than he thought would. Why even the king made it to the wedding, though he looked as sad and worn out as Naruto felt. The Queen just looked enraged the entire time. Things were not going to be this easy, Naruto just had a feeling. She was going to wreck trouble somehow.

The walk to the Master Suite of the Shra-lian palace, recently deprived of it's former inhabitants, seemed much shorter than it had been since the last time Naruto had walked to see his adopted father. Now it would be his and Sasuke's room. Not something he was looking forward too. He knew next to nothing about his new partner. His likes, his dislikes, what his hobbies were, what he did in his free time. If he loved animals or books. It wa all confusing and happening too soon for the gentle blonde.

What he really dreaded though, was the thought of consummation. It was required of all marriages. It was even more binding than the vows and ceremony. Hopefully since this was a marriage of convenience nothing would happen. At least thats what he thought.

Though this was a marriage of convenience for Sasuke, there were certain perks that he was certainly going to enjoy. That lush blonde was everything he desired in a bed partner. He was slender and sweet, with a curvaceous body. Silky blonde hair that begged to be shifted through. All in all, a nice little baggage.

"Well..." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "I guess I will get a duvet from the bed and sleep on the dais." He quickly followed words with actions, and as soon as he passed Sssuke he was grabbed up short.

"What do you think you are doing now dobe?" The raven haired man asked the other. He had an idea and he was not pleased.

"Going to sleep on the dais?" Naruto questioned anxiously. He had a bad feeling about where this was going to go.

"Oh really, sure you aren't forgetting something again?" The raven asked calmly, well as calmly as the eye of a storm. Any wrong word from Naruto and things were going to go south real fast.

"Uh...no?" The blonde answered.  
"Wrong, answer." Sasuke left no room for talk as he swung the petrifed blonde into his arms." You will be in my bed, regardless what you think."

"This is just a marriage of convenience." The blonde burst out. He was scared. He didn't know if he could go through with the idea of consummation. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Sasuke, because he was. The man exuberated sex appeal from his very pores. It was that Naruto didn't want to do it with someone he didn't feel a connection with.

"Even though we were married out of convenience, there is no reason to deny ourselves. You won't get to be like this with anyone else. Ever again. So let me make you and I feel good, Naruto...:"The last was whispered huskily into the shaking blonde's ear.

"No, dammit!" Naruto tried to jerk from the strong arms again. "I will not!"

"You will." Without further ado, Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's, and so began the seduction. 


End file.
